


A Little Discretion

by TeaOli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOli/pseuds/TeaOli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Bette Granger doesn’t usually regret not having pursued a medical degree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I also don't make money from making use of them, so hopefully no-one is displeased.

Bette Granger – who had once been Monica Wilkins, and who had come into the world as Elizabeth “Betty” Beauchamp – was perfectly pleased with being a dentist. Yes, her parents had wanted her to become a “real doctor”, and as a child, she’d entertained thoughts of being a surgeon (and still had Patches the teddy bear to prove it), but she liked teeth, and she liked making sure her patients retained them.

She’d never had cause to regret the path life had sent her down.

That is, she had no regrets until the day her sons-in-law sent an owl, requesting her presence and “a bit of discretion”. She knew her daughter’s husbands well enough to rightly interpret the last as “don’t tell Hermione” and “ _definitely_ don’t tell her father”. Bette took pride at being as gifted at mother-in-lawing as she was at dentistry.

But none of that brilliance had prepared her for this moment as much as a medical degree and several shifts in a busy Casualty Department might have done.

“Do I even want to know?” While she didn’t expect an answer, she hadn’t counted on Severus’s blunt surliness.

“Why _wouldn’t_ you want to know how the less clever of my spouses managed to mistake a tube of Stick-Eeze for the phial of Slick-Eeze!”

Stifling a powerful urge to chuckle, Bette said, “I don’t suppose either of you has as much use for Slick-Eeze when Hermione is... involved.”

Ron grimaced and Severus said only, “No,” until his husband tried to tug his hand free from where it was stuck fast.

Once she was through wincing, Bette raised a brow at both. “Stick-Eeze?”

“It mimics the action of isobutyl cyanoacrylate.”

“Oh. I see.” She hid another grin as she reached for a bottle of the gentlest solvent. She hoped it would strong enough to quickly combat the powerful bonding agent.

Honestly, she was perfectly pleased with being a dentist and with being a wife and mother. The roles came easily and almost naturally to her.

Being a brilliant mother-in-law without laughing at her sons-in-law took practice.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for Museamusent’s Saturday Night Drabbles (at ThePetulantPoeteess) Prompt: 6. A highly embarrassing situation results when a pair of illicit lovers mistake a bottle of experimental potion for their lubricant of choice.

Thanks to linlawless for the speedy beta-read and to both her and Meladara for suggesting “Slickeaze” and “stick-eeze”! I hope they don’t mind that I changed them up a bit.


End file.
